Heat
by L3t 1t g0
Summary: Blake is in heat and Weiss just happens to be there. Slowly she starts to enjoy it. Futa


**Title: **Heat

**Author: **Lazy Pegasus

**Length: 1,556**

**Summary: **Blake is in heat and Weiss just happens to be next to her.

**Pairings: **Blake/Weiss (Monochrome)

**Warning: **Futa and rough sex

* * *

Blake tossed and turns; her heat cycle has started, but instead of looking for males to mate with, she grows a penis for two days, also with her heat cycle a tail sprouts from her lower back. Her erection was being painfully constricted by her shorts; she removed her tight clothing and replaced it with loose pajama pants and a tank top. But a penis and a tail isn't the only thing she grows for two days, her fangs become slightly bigger and she begins to release pheromones to attract females.

She remembers her first heat cycle; she was nine when it happened. The Faunus was at a White Fang protest when she suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her lower abdominal region. She clutched her belly and felt a funny sensation in her pelvic area, the nest thing she knew a small—about six inches—ripped out from her baggy pants, and then all eyes—mainly other cat Faunus women—were on her, their eyes were fogged with lust and want. Before any of the cat-women could touch her, her friend Adam took her to his house where the smell of bulls will over power Blake's scent.

Blake couldn't help but to shudder at the memory, every spring and summer she would have to hind in Adam's home just to keep the women at bay, but it isn't always cat-based women sometimes she'll even attract tiger, mountain lion, lioness, cheetah, and leopard female Faunus'. So for about eight years she hides in Adam's home each spring and summer.

But not today

Ever since she and Adam parted during a mission involving stealing dust for the White Fang, and she left to attend Beacon Academy, school for training fighters to slay monsters. But hey that's okay she is, minus Sun, the _only_ cat-based Faunus in Beacon, which is a good thing.

Right?

WRONG. And boy was she wrong.

Ruby and Yang left to visit their parents and won't be back for hours, so it was just her and…Weiss.

_Great_

Now she has to endure the grouchy heiress and her heat problem.

"Let's do something," Weiss said as she came in, dressed in her sleeping gown.

"Excuse me," asked Blake, as she looked up from her book. Her legs were crossed and it was extremely uncomfortable, she had on her black robe and her cat ears were out in the open. Her tail, though, was used as a belt to tightly hold on her robe from falling and exposing herself.

"Well, our partners won't be back in a few hours and there's nothing to do. Plus I'm bored,"

Blake's ears twitched, plus something else. She eyed her fellow teammate and couldn't help but to think that the girl was kind of hot…Especially when she makes a boring/poker face.

"Blake? Are you listening?"

The Faunus wonders if she could turn that face into an orgasmic one.

"Blake?" Weiss got closer to the black haired girl; she placed her hand on her cheek and felt it hot. "Blake, you're burning up. And sweating," Weiss removed her hand and wiped off the sweat on her night dress. But before she could even do that Blake grabbed her wrist and licked it.

"What the hell Blake!?" the pale girl tried to remove her hand from the cat-girls' grip, only to be growled at and have her hand nip, hard, from Blake. "Ow! Blake that hurts!"

Blake just ignored her continued her licking. She licked the wound her fangs let and proceeded to drag her tongue upwards.

At first Weiss was struggling to remove her hand from Blake's grip, but when she felt the girl's soft tongue travel up her arm she had to bite her lip in order to suppress her moan. For a Faunus, Blake's tongue was actually quite soft. She gasped when the Faunus pulled her in and pushed her onto the bed. She struggled a bit, only managing to be in a sitting position when Blake bit her again.

Blake placed Weiss's hand onto her crotch and looked at her with lust filled eyes.

Weiss's eyes widen when her hand came in contact with the bulge in the Faunus' sleeping robe. She dared not to ask Blake about it, fearing that the cat-girl will do something to her.

Blake kept on dragging her tongue upwards until she stopped at Weiss's neck and bit down, hard, on her jugular.

Weiss let out a scream, but it was muffled by Blake smashing her lips to hers. Tongues fought, dance, and tangoed for dominance but in the end Blake's tongue came out victorious.

Blake pushed the pale girl on the bed and separated her legs, pushing her raging erection to Weiss's wet center. She let out a content moan due to the feel of the other girl's response to her. The cat-girl released her grip o Weiss's neck, much to the relief of the latter, only to bury her face into her pussy.

The pale girl let out a moan and her hands gripped onto the sheets at the feel of a hot, wet, and _talented_ tongue on her most private of parts. And yet she _hasn't_ either pushed or yelled for help to get the craze cat-girl off her, instead she began to _enjoy it_.

"B-Blake…" Weiss moan out, earning a purr from said girl and a nip to her clitoris. Weiss then realize; hoe the hell did Blake managed to remove her panties without her feeling it? That thought alone scared and _turns her on_ at the same time.

Blake felt she had enough of licking (preparing) the girl, even though she tasted _so good_! Enough is enough; it's time for the real deal, mating. She removed her mouth from Weiss's pussy, earning her a moan of disapproval, but she quickly fixes that by placing her juice covered mouth onto Weiss's lips. The kiss itself was filled with love and passion. The kiss was a distraction so Blake can insert her erection into Weiss. But before she could do that, she flipped the girl over so that she was lying on her front.

Weiss didn't mind that she was flipped, this is how cat's mate after all! The pale girl's widen when she felt Blake's pointy (due to the fact that she's a cat) penis enter her and pass through her hymen. Her hands, again, gripped the already ripped sheets.

Blake began to thrust into the pale girl, one of her hands were supporting her body while the other one groped one of Weiss's breast. All while she nipped at the white haired girls shoulder.

Weiss wanted to move her legs because they were starting to hurt, but because Blake was biting her shoulder, and if she tried to move Blake will growl and bite her harder. So she had no choice but to be in a position of having her legs stretch, her thighs folded, her butt pressed against Blake's pelvis, and her back slanting downwards with her face buried into the mattress.

All while Blake was on top of her—laying on top of her and slowly, but roughly, thrusting inside of Weiss.

This continued on for about 20 minutes; both girls remained in the same position.

Weiss could feel her first orgasm approaching, and she knew Blake felt in too because her thrusts sped up a bit. Weiss squeaked and bit down on her hand. _So this is what it feels to come?_ Weiss asked herself as she slowly fell into a post-orgasmic bliss. A smile etched on her face, not caring that Blake continued to roughly thrust into her.

But her dreamland was interrupted by Blake biting her harder—enough to draw blood—and thrusting into her harder and faster.

Blake was coming and she was coming hard and fast. Her thrusts became sloppy and out of rhythm. But Weiss didn't cared; in fact she wanted to Blake to come. To come so that, she too, could feel the aftermath of an orgasm, she sure as hell like—no _loved_ it!

Blake let out a muffle whimper, due to the fact that her mouth was stilled attached to Weiss's shoulder, when she came hard inside the girl. Spew of hot cum was unloaded into Weiss that some trickled out. Blake collapsed but didn't remove her penis or got off of Weiss's body. Instead she detached her teeth from the heiress bruised shoulder and began to lick it.

"Um, Blake…?" Weiss asked, after catching her breath.

Said girl snapped out and looked down Blake's eyes widen at the realization of what she just did, "yes?"

"I hope this doesn't mean I'll end up pregnant, right?" Weiss joked, but her laughter stop when Blake did not answer her. "Blake?"

Blake was motionless, except for her brain. _Uh oh_

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
